The Lion King, Zarouto's Roar
by kidlover88
Summary: (warning, I didn't know if I was either going to rate it T or M so I did M just in case) Zarouto is just any normal cub, or at least everybody thinks he is. Read about his life and how he became known as Zarouto, The Mighty Roar
1. It's All About Me

I jumped off of a rock in my way. I roared as loud as I could. It came out like this, "Meow." I growled, frustrated at my self. Who am I you ask? I am Zarouto, the greatest lion of all time! You say my name Zare-or-ooh-two. Isn't it amazing?! Ok, back to my life. I kicked some rocks that were near my paws, "That sounded like a newborn cub! That was stupid." My high pitched voice echoed off the walls that surrounded me. I was only 5 months then so this was the farthest I had ever been. Why was I practicing my roar you ask? Because of course I want to be king, and because I'm not Kovu and Kiara's son, I can't be king. When I figured out the laws of the pride, I thought that if I could do a loud enough roar, _I _could become king. And of course their son is a snobby little king's boy, always bragging on and on and on about going to be king on day and how he is already being taught how to act like king. I sneered at the imaginary Lateo next to me. That's Kovu and Kiara's sons name. Said Late-oh. I hate Lateo. I sniffed around, half hoping he would come here and I would be able to swipe his nose of but sadly, he didn't. With my head dragging in between my legs, _Why can't __**I **__be leader? _I turned a corner then headed to the lioness den. My dad was sent out of the pride a day after Lateo was born. I'm one month older than Lateo. That's _another_ reason I should be king. "Sorry, sorry, excuse me. Pardon me." I made my way through the fields of lionesses until I came to my mom, who was at the edge of the warm bodies of coziness. "Momma, why aren't we sleeping with the other females tonight?" I asked her. She turned her head towards me, her white hairs standing out from the others. Momma is older than the other females but she's not the oldest. Momma let out a soft cough then said, " I'm not feeling very well, Kiara said she'll keep you warm tonight." Then let out a loud, bone rattling cough. "But Momma," I protested, "I don't care if I get sick, I want to sleep with you." Before Momma could say another word, Kiara came into the cave and said, " Zarouto, why don't you come sleep in the king's den tonight." Giving Momma a pitiful look I answered, "Yes ma'am." Then lazily walked over to the Queen. I looked up at her than Momma. I looked around the den, now actually looking at it, Momma looked thinner and less healthy than the other lionesses. I shook the thought off then let Kiara carry me to her den. Lateo was already sleeping. I sighed, not knowing the future.


	2. Momma

THE NEXT DAY :3

I opened my eyes to a slight hint of the yellow sun saying hello to the horizon. I sat down still squinting at the beautiful sunrise. I stretched and yawned, stretching my tail up as far as it could go. I sat down again and shook my head. Every morning it was the same routine. Even if I was with a different lioness. The reason I shook my head every morning was to see if a mane had grown over night. I sighed feeling one hadn't grown. "Kiara." I said in a asking tone. She groaned and asked, "Yes?" I walked over to her face and laid down. "Can I go outside?" She opened her eyes looking straight at me and asked, "Does let you go outside this early." I sat down and nodded my head boldly, "Yes, Momma says I'm a responsible young cub." Kiara closed her eyes again then said, "Yes Zarouto, you can go outside." _Yes! _I secretly yelled. It wasn't that I lied to her, but it was exactly one minute before Momma said I could go outside. I rushed outside letting the cool breeze make my whiskers flow in the wind. I stood at the edge of Pride Rock and looked down. I felt so free, so... so... respected. I looked up then closed my eyes. I let out the biggest roar ever, at least it sounded like this, "Rrrr!" Close enough. "Don't you feel _so _much like a king up there." Said a familiar voice. I looked behind me and a cub with the brightest yellow fur ever came up to me, sulking, "Lateo." I growled. He looked up at me and laughed, "So sad it'll be me instead of you up there won't it?" He evilly laughed. I scrunched up my face holding back the tears then jumped off of Pride Rock, past Lateo, into the fields of the forever long territory. I ran and ran and ran until I fell into a pool of freezing water. I sadly groaned I walked out onto a flat rock beside the pond. I wept, my tears sliding down the side of the rock into the shiny mirror of water. I crawled over to the edge and looked at the reflection of myself. The water rippled around my face making it look like I had a mane. For one moment, the picture seized me. It made me hope that on day I'll be! No. I shook away the feeling and curled back up into the middle of the rock. I stayed there, trembling. I knew it was a silly thing to cry about, but so was the future. I imagined Hell across the Pride Lands if Lateo ever became king. Momma had told me stories of when Kiara's grandfather Mufasa ruled the Pride Lands, he got killed by his terrible, evil brother Scar. Simba, Kiara's father, had been away, alone in a jungle with Pumbba and Timon. Scar had ruled over the lands while he was gone. The sky went black, and everything died or moved out. No lioness was aloud to mate or eat. Lots of cubs died. I smiled gently. Momma said that was why Dadda was sent out. Because he mated with Momma then had me. Momma said Dadda was the only other male other than Scar. Dadda was also the only black lion Momma had ever seen. Momma said that Dadda had a mane where a part of it drifted over his left eye and was like a horses hair. I don't know what a horse is, but I bet they are beautiful. Momma also said that Dadda had special white markings all over him, like me. Dadda never said what the markings did, but he did say they were very powerful. I sat up shivering from such happy memories around me. I got up still shaking. I decided to go see Momma. With all the hope and dignity I had left, I ran back to Pride Rock. I walked in to the lionesses den with my chin held high, and my eyes closed, "Mom-_ma!_" The words echoed around the cave as I opened my eyes. All of the lionesses had formed a circle, with very concerned faces. "Guys?" I asked confused. They now looked at me as I slowly walked towards them. They moved and made an opening bug enough for me. My eyes widened as I saw what they were staring at. "Momma!" I cried. I ran to her body ramming my face into her soft belly fur. The lionesses started leaving the cave leaving me and Momma alone. "Momma." I chocked. "Zarouto." Momma whispered with a cracking voice. I crawled over to Momma's face, seeing she had something in her mouth. "Yes Momma?" I asked. "Your father wanted me to give this to you." With as much strength she had, Momma wrapped the thing around my neck. It had a green, shiny, diamond-shaped rock on it. "it's called a necklace." Momma said. I buried my face into her neck fur and said, "Don't go. You can't." Momma started licking my head and I stayed there.

The next morning I woke to a cold body. "Momma." I whispered. I got up, and shakily walked outside. I lionesses that were cheerfully talking now stopped and stared at me. I walked to the edge of Pride Rock and collapsed. Collapsed and cried.


End file.
